Daniel "Danny" Izzy Goldman
' Daniel "Danny" Izzy Goldman' Daniel "Danny" Izzy Goldman is a trainer of Johto and is the son of one of the greatest Pokemon Trainers in the world. He was a rookie trainer at first but soon began to get very experienced, the more he trained. History of Danny When Danny was 9 years old he just moved into New Bark Town, he met Kirk (a bully Pokemon trainer who picked on Danny for being short.) who became Danny's greatest rival. Than he met Marina (a young blue haired girl), who he soon developed a crush on the blue haired girl. Danny and Marina were often teased by the other kids saying, "they were sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Danny started to gain respect when the kids in the neighborhood found out Danny's dad was one of the greatest trainers ever! Danny studied a lot about Pokemon and soon became an expert on all kinds of Pokemon. Soon every acknowledged him as "the kid he knew everthing on Pokemon!" He soon couldn't wait until he became a Pokemon trainer! Journey Danny woke up one morning, realizing he over slept so he rushes out in his pajamas very embarrased. When he runs into Prof. Elm's lab he noticed Kirk stealing a Poke Ball and rushing out the window. Danny becomes very confused about what just happened, not noticing the unconsicious Professor on the floor. Marina rushes in with Officer Jenny asking about what happened Danny explains he really doesn't know what happened, either. He angrily clenches his fists and runs off after picking up a Poke Ball. Marina decides to run after him to stop him before he does something stupid, but her dad (Prof. Elm) gives her a Chikorita for her starter Pokemon. Danny throws the red/white ball and out comes a fire mouse Pokemon with a giant flame on its back which is revealed to be a Cyndaquil. Then Kirk uses a blue crocodile with little sharp teeth known as a Totodile to counter Danny's Cyndaquil. But the battle is interrupted by Officer Jenny who commands them to stop or she'll place them underarrest, but as soon as Jenny could finish her sentence Kirk disappears. Leaving Danny angered and enraged, he returns Cyndaquil which he names Cynder and goes back to the lab. Marina and Danny both receive a Pokedex and agree to stop Kirk from causing anymore peril so both trainers run out of the lab and head out to Route 29. Meanwhile a tiger-like electric type Pokmeon with a thunder cloud on its back sends a magnet electric/steel Pokemon with only one eye to find its trainer that it's meant to be with. Suddenly a giant red steel mantis rampages through Route 29. This Pokemon, Scizor encounters the young boy with the Cyndaquil and the young girl with the Chikorita. The two send out their starter Pokemon Chikorita launches a powerful Razor Leaf at the Scizor. But much to its annoyance it quickly punches all the sharp leaves away. Then the grass Pokemon holds Scizor back with a Vine Whip while Cynder slips in with an Ember. Being a Bug/Steel type this Pokemon is super weak against Fire type attacks, causing the steel/bug Pokemon to faint. Suddenly a young man runs over to the two young amateur trainers and appoligizes that his Scizor was giving them a fuss but Danny says it's okay because they needed a good battle anyway. The young man explains that his name is Carman and that he is training for the Cherrygrove Cherry Tournament. Carman invites Danny and Marina to the tournament. But as soon as they register the woman says they need two Pokemon to enter. So both trainers start to look for a Pokemon but out of the grass an electric sheep called Mareep and a little water fish called Wooper emerged. The 10 year old trainers send out Cynder and Rita (Marina's Chikorita) to battle. Cynder uses a powerful Tackle on Mareep but the quick sheep dodges than Mareep fires a shocking ThunderShock at Cynder. Rita uses Vine Whip on Wooper and the water fish inflicts a lot of damage. Marina throws a red/white ball at Wooper the ball began to shake and shake and than "Bing" the ball stopped. Marina caught a Wooper and than Danny does the same and caught a Mareep. The two cheer and fist pump eachother. The duo then registers and gets ready for the tournament. The first round Danny faced a Youngster named Joey. Joey uses a purple rat with buck teeth called a Rattata. Danny uses his new Mareep. Rattata uses Hyper Fang, but Mareep quickly dodges than uses Tackle. Which does a lot of damage, then Mareep finishes it with ThunderShock. Danny and Mareep advance to the next round (the semi finals). Marina also wins her battle with her Wooper. Carman goes up against a hooded young man with a Hoothoot, the Hoothoot uses Hyonosis putting Scizor asleep. Hoothoot then launches a Peck that wipes out Scizor. The audience is shocked. The 4 compeititors that remain are Danny, Marina, the hooded man, and Ace trainer Ab. Ab goes up against Danny, and Danny uses Cynder, while the Ace uses his prized Pokemon Croconaw. Danny looks up Croconaw and commands Cynder to use Swift. Croconaw use Water Gun which is super effective on a fire type, the spirited fire type than uses a super powerful Flamethrower that does a lot of damage to the water type croc. Ab tells his Pokemon to "Bite" Cynder. Cynder dodges and finishes it with Ember. Ab loses and runs off after returning Croconaw. Now the next battle pits Marina against the hooded guy, they begin Marina sends out Chikorita and the hooded man sends out Hoothoot. Danny yells that Chikorita wouldn't be a good matchup against a Flying type like Hoothoot but Marina ignores him. Marina commands Chikorita to use Razor Leaf and the owl like Pokemon dodges very easily. Then she calls out to the leaf Pokemon to use Tackle but again Hoothoot dodges and then is commanded to use Tackle which does a lot of damage to Chikorita, so Hoothoot finishes it with Peck which wipes out Chikorita and Marina is eliminated from the tournament. The Hooded Man throws off his hoodie revealing that he's Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader. The audience including Danny and Marina were shocked. This means the final round would be Falkner Vs Danny! Marina cheers for Danny so loud the audience covered their ears. Falkner calls out his Hoothoot while Danny goes for his Mareep (Mar), Hoothoot uses Hypnosis but Mar quickly dodges it and uses ThunderShock! It's a direct hit but Hoothoot is still in everyone is amazed and Hoothoot uses a barrage of Pecks that knock Mar off balance. The gym leader commands the owl to use Hypnosis, rendering Mar helpless and the Hoothoot finishes the battle with Tackle sending the sheep flying. When it lands Mar has fainted, Danny is shocked and Marina is shocked aswell. Falkner returns his Pokemon puts on his hoodie and walks off. Danny is angered and runs off to the gym as fast as he can. He then challenges Falkner to a battle, Falkner accepts a calls out his Pidgeotto and Danny calls out Cynder. Cynder uses Ember which Pidgeotto dodges with ease. Cynder tries Tackle but it dodges, again. Cynder then uses Ember as soon as it dodges and its a direct hit, Pidgeotto is about to fall out of the sky but it regains balance and uses a powerful Gust that blows Cyndaquil around. Danny thinks if they can get close enough they can attack Pidgeotto. Cynder got close enough to Pidgeotto and blasted its Flamethrower at it but nothing happened. Danny then realizes the Gust acts like a shield. Then Danny tells Cynder to find the weak point and when he does he fires a powerful Flamethrower causing Pidgeotto to faint. Cynder is returned and Mareep is sent out while Falkner sent out his Dodrio which uses Tri-Attack which is a direct hit and freezes Mar. Mar is attacked by Drill Peck but when it breaks free it uses ThunderShock shocking Dodrio. Dodrio then charges foward with Fury Attack which does a lot of damage then Mar bashes the triple bird Pokemon with Tackle, then suddenly Mar begins to glow and when he finishes he learned a new move Thunder and uses it on Dodrio it's defeated and Mar is returned. Then Skarmory is used by Falkner and Danny goes with Cynder who uses Ember which Skarmory dodges with ease and uses Steel Wing which is a direct hit. Cynder then uses Tackle which Skarmory dodges and uses Slash after Slash. The fire-type Pokemon then uses Flamethrower which defeats Skarmory earning Danny the Zephyr Badge. Then Marina and Danny continue traveling for their next destination Azalea Town when their almost a couple challenges Danny and Marina to a tag battle. The couple uses their Smoochum and Elekid, Danny sends out Mar and Marina sends out Wooper. Wooper uses Mud Slap which Elekid is defeated while Smoochum uses Sweet Kiss putting Wooper to sleep, Mar then uses Tackle on Smoochum which does little damage then Smoochum uses Blizzard defeating Wooper. Mar then uses ThunderShock defeating Smoochum. The couple begin to say that they are such a cute couple but Marina and Danny denie it. The girl gives Marina her Smoochum while the boy gives Elekid to Danny, they thank them and continue their quest. When they reach Azalea Town they decide to go to Kurt's house to ask him to make them some Poke Balls, Kurt refuses saying he will make Poke Balls for them only if they get his grandaughter Maisy a Pokemon. They bring Maisy to Slowpoke Well where they get seperated by the river, Danny wakes up seeing a Slowpoke next to him barely breathing. Danny realizes that the Slowpoke saved him and brings him to land where they see all the Pokemon that live in Slowpoke Well being cornered by Team Rocket, an evil organization. Danny challenges him to a two-on-two battle which Danny chooses Elekid, which he names Kid. The grunt uses Spearow which uses Peck on Elekid not doing a lot of damage. Then Kid uses ThunderPunch which defeats Spearow. Then the grunt uses his Geodude which uses Mud Slap easily defeating it. Then he chooses the wild Slowpoke which uses Water Gun which is super effective. Geodude uses Rock Throw not doing anything to Slowpoke. Then Slowpoke uses Confusion defeating Geodude and scaring all the grunts away. Then Danny finds Marina and Maisy, the Slowpoke wants Danny to catch him, and when he does Danny, Maisy, and Marina go to Kurt's house. Kurt is yelling at Danny for not getting Maisy a Pokemon but Maisy explains that he saved all the Slowpoke so Kurt makes the pokeballs to Marina and Danny. Danny and Marina go to the Azalea Gym and challenges Bugsy to a battle, which he accepts and sends out his Spinarak, Danny then sends out Mar which uses Thunder which Spinarak dodges. Spinarak uses Spider Web which Mar tries to dodge but is hit, Mar is struggling to get out when it uses ThunderShock that fries Spinarak and the web. Mar is returned and Danny sends out Elekid and Bugsy sends out his Scyther which uses Slash on Elekid doing a lot damage Elekid tries to use ThunderPunch but Scyther dodges and uses Quick Attack and Elekid counters with Quick Attack which they both are inflicted with a lot of damage. Elekid then uses ThunderShock but Scyther easily dodges and uses Fury Cutter which defeats Elekid. Danny then uses Cynder which uses Quick Attack bashing Scyther causing it to fall to a knee then it uses Swords Dance to boost its attack power. While Cynder uses Flamethrower which causes it to be surrounded by fire then the fire Pokemon finishes it with Tackle defeating Scyther. Cynder is withdrawn for Slowpoke, then Bugsy throws his Heracross into battle which charges in with Horn Attack pushing Slowpoke back then Heracross uses its Fury Swipes attack. Slowpoke didn't even flinch then when its about to use Megahorn, Slowpoke uses Confusion blasting Heracross away, then Slowpoke finishes with Water Gun defeating Heracross. Bugsy gives Dannythe Hive Badge and the young boy cheers.